


Yours

by Asreoniplier (AsreonInfusion)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/Asreoniplier
Summary: Dark has that way of getting into your head and wrapping you around his fingers.[First chapter is just straight-up creepy manipulation & mind control vibes, second chapter is smut. First chapter can be read as a standalone if you're not into the sexytimes.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on tumblr recently and said I was going to post it over here... and promptly forgot. Whoops. Oh well, it's here now.
> 
> Sometimes you just gotta have some of that sweet, delicious, utterly manipulative get-inside-your-head-and-control-your-mind abusive Dark. Mmm.
> 
> First chapter is just straight-up fun with him "charming" and manipulating the reader. Second chapter is smut. Because I couldn't _not_ follow it up with smut, you know how I be. >>;;

“It’s such a struggle, isn’t it?”

His voice is so smooth, deep and rich and it tastes like velvet poison. Don’t listen. You can’t listen. Shouldn’t listen.

“You don’t have to keep fighting.”

Yes, you do.

“Losing every battle. Every move you make is so wrong, so  _foolish_ , and it hurts, doesn’t it?”

Not as much as he will hurt you.

“You’re so tired.”

So goddamn tired, and you can’t stop the way his cloying words worm their way into your head. The way his shadows ghost against your skin, like a caress. An emotionless parody of affection, but you crave to sink into it regardless.

“All of this struggle could be over. Just let me take control.”

Your body feels too heavy, sluggish. The void drags you down like tar. It’s so much effort to even speak. “Dark…”

“I’m here, my dear,” he purrs.

Oh, you’re more than aware of that. It feels like you’re drowning in him,  _suffocating_.

“There is nothing else and no one else that matters.”

Why can’t you move? Why can’t you remember? Everything just aches, and Dark’s promises are so soothing and sweet.

So easy to let go.

So easy to surrender.

“That’s it, darling,” Dark murmurs.

He’s everywhere. His presence in your head, seeping in through the cracks. So many cracks, so many flaws. No wonder it was so easy for him.

“St-stop it,” you try to beg.

Finally, you see him. In person, instead of just the swirling shadows and black fog clouding everything. His eyes are like black holes, devouring you as he steps closer, closer.

“I’m here.”

His touch raises the hairs on your arms, his fingers wrapping around your wrist to hold you close. His other hand sliding up your arm and gently gripping your throat. Tilting your head back, his thumb caressing your jaw, and you can’t pull away even though some small, desperate part of you remembers you should.

But he already has you dragged down too deep. Hypnotised, helpless.

“Please…”

Please let me go.

“I can give you anything. I can take all of the pain away.”

He’s too close, how can you even  _think?_  His auras are like soft static against your skin, a comforting warmth that numbs out everything else. He makes you feel so weak.

“I’ll always be here.”

No—

“I’ll always own your heart.”

You hate that he does.

“You’ve spent so long fighting. Don’t fight me too.”

You’ve spent so long fighting, and you’ve only lost over and over. You’re going to lose this battle as well. So weak, so pathetic. So selfish.

Sometimes it feels like Dark is exactly what you deserve.

You breathe out, but there’s no air to refill your lungs. You’re choking on his shadows.

Give in give in give in  _give in._

He will protect you.

He will guide you.

He will.

Use.

You.

Everything feels so numb, your mind like white static. The ringing in your ears drowning out all thought.

Dark chuckles coldly. “Oh, aren’t you just so deliciously malleable.”

Something flutters in your chest. Please him. Your surrender pleases him.

You want that.

To please him.

“Dark,” you breathe. Softly. Brokenly. So empty and blank.

He’s in your head and you can’t fight him.

Why would you want to?

Isn’t this nice?

No thoughts. No suffering. Just Dark. Please him. Love him. Dark—

Everything is so dark.


	2. Chapter 2

There’s no escaping him.

Enveloped in his darkness, his auras curling cloyingly against your skin. And Dark. Dark’s touch, fleeting and all the more tantalising for it. A caress of fingertips along your shoulders, his hand brushing against yours.

You breathe him in and his will tangles deeper into every fibre of your being.

“Dark,” you murmur.

No thoughts. No suffering.

Dark can give you everything.

He hooks a finger beneath your jaw and raises your head. Your eyes meeting his, so empty and blank.

“That’s it, dear. You’re perfect like this.”

His voice is a low whisper, reverberating in your shattered mind.

Perfect like this.

This is.

Perfect.

You shiver as his touch grows firmer, his thumb stroking over your bottom lip. He’s so close to you. You can’t think when he’s this close, he makes you feel so weak and—

His auras are like soft static against your skin, unbearably warm. Their heat leeches into you and makes you want to squirm.

The heat of his lips as they press against yours is even worse.

You sigh softly. So malleable, just like he said. Melting against him, melting into his poison kiss.

You can’t remember why you shouldn’t.

It hurts, how badly you needed this. How much you crave it. The semblance of affection; just to be held, to be cared for.

“So lonely,” Dark states, reading every weakness. You can feel his breath ghosting against your lips. “You don’t have to be anymore.”

He kisses you again, and you surrender to him. Sliding your arms around his shoulders, kissing him back.

His touch is searing. His auras are maddening, their heat spreading through you. Infecting you, corrupting you, until you’re trembling with it.

So warm.

So needy.

Dark’s lips are so insistent against yours, devouring you. And you want him to. You want. Him.

Your face is flushed and eyes glazed, and Dark’s inside your head again but you can’t think about that when every part of you aches for him.

“You belong to me. Do you understand?”

Belong to him.

Give everything to him.

“…yes,” you reply, voice shaking.

The shadows and empty fog of the void fade away as Dark takes your hand and leads you forward. There’s a room here. Bedroom.

Oh.

He’s watching for your reaction, with those cold eyes that pierce right through your soul. Heat curls through your gut, something you don’t have a name for making your knees feel weak.

Need.

Want.

~~Horror.~~

You don’t fight him at all as Dark takes your hips and sits you down on the edge of the bed. The feel of his hands sliding beneath your shirt makes your pulse race.

He’s… gorgeous. Intense. Powerful. His attention is heady.

You feel like you could burn up beneath the weight of the hunger in his eyes. Overheated, feverish. The pulsing won’t  _stop_ , lust flooding through your veins and leaving you so needy and helpless.

His lips are against yours again as he pushes you down onto your back. You can’t keep track of anything when he’s kissing you like that, his tongue claiming your mouth. He makes your head spin and your body ache.

You don’t quite know when he finished undressing you. You don’t quite know how you ended up in only your underwear, and Dark shirtless, but he leans over you with his hands on your wrists, pinning you down to the bed with a coldly triumphant smile.

“You are mine,” he says.

“I-I’m yours.”

“And you are,” he kisses your throat, kisses down your body and you arch helplessly beneath him, “so obedient for me. Aren’t you?”

“Yes…”

“So hot and needy.”

That earns a whimper from you.

His teeth graze against your overheated skin. Against your stomach, your hips. The inside of your thighs.

“Dark! Please…”

“Do you want this?”

“Yes.”

“Say it for me, darling.”

It  _aches_. “I… I need you, Dark, please, I’m yours, I w—I want you to take me.” Your voice cracks.

“Better,” he purrs.

You’re losing track again. Your underwear is gone and you’re naked beneath him, spread out on the bed, and you’ve never felt more vulnerable in your life. Helpless. You can’t resist him at all.

Especially not when he’s bruising hickies onto the inside of your thigh, marking you up, or when his mouth moves between your legs and his tongue curls against your overheated, aching core and you arch and brokenly beg his name.

Your entire world is narrowed to heat and pleasure and  _Dark_.

You raise one hand to cover your mouth, trying to muffle your desperate little moans and gasps. It doesn’t do much good. Your other hand clutches desperately at the bedsheets.

Until Dark takes both your hands again and pins them above your head.

He looms over you, blocking out all the rest of the world. Holding you captive. The weight of his body pressing down on you, and you can feel how hot and hard he is.

(He’s naked too now. When did that happen? You can’t keep track of anything, your mind is far too hazed and overheated for that.)

He forces you to meet his eyes, and you feel like you’re drowning in them.

“Surrender to me,” Dark says. A soft, cloying command.

“Dark, I…”

“Just let me in.”

He spreads your legs and you let him. You need him so badly that it aches.

You want him. You want this.

How can you want this?

But it’s far too late to stop it now. He has your mind and body wrapped around his fingers, and you offer yourself to him like a sacrifice to a god.

Let him in.

His cock sinks into you, slowly, tortuously, and it feels like heaven and hell all in one.

Your head falls back, glazed, empty eyes wide and desperate, and lips parted as you moan brokenly. The way he stretches you open, fills you up so deliciously, is—

His voice a low, dominating growl. “I own every inch of you.”

“ _Yes_ ,” you agree mindlessly.

Yes yes yes.

Give in, let him own you, let him control you.

Writhe beneath him as he thrusts into you and claims your body, and all you can do is beg for more.

“You belong to  _me_.”

The heat is unbearable. Every nerve is on fire, saturated by the most awful bliss. Your skin flushed and slick with sweat. He’s so possessive, the way his hands grip at you and pull you harder against him, his mouth demandingly, aggressively pressed against yours.

The slide of his cock inside you feels so good. His lips, his touch.

He has you dragged down so deep. Hypnotised, helpless. The pleasure is overwhelming, blanking out your mind with white-hot need.

There is nothing else in this existence but Dark.

He growls against your ear, between panted breaths, between the sharp snap of his hips that drives his cock into you and makes you cry out over and over again.

“So gorgeous for me, so responsive.”

“Such a good little toy.”

“I’m never going to let you go.”

“You. Are.  _Mine_.”

It feels like you’re going to burn up. Like the heat pulsing inside you has burned through all your oxygen, and you can barely breathe. You need—

Need more. Need him.

Please him, love him, submit to him.

Give everything for him.

“Dark,” you sob.

“Come for me,” he demands, and you do.

He fucks you through your orgasm, so blissfully oversensitive, as you tremble around him and cry out his name.

Dark buries himself all the way inside you – so deep, god, he’s so huge and he fills you up so good – as he finishes as well. You can feel his cock buck, the warmth of his seed filling you. Marking you up from the inside, claiming you. Corrupting you.

“D- _Dark_.”

He chuckles, cold and smug and so very satisfied. “Mm. Look at you.”

All spread out beneath him, naked and breathless and used, cum trickling down your thighs.

“You really are mine.”

Your head is spinning, boneless with satisfaction and the aftershocks of your pleasure. The weight of Dark’s presence, his shadows tugging at your mind. You can feel them again, now the heat and desperation has faded a little, but you can’t resist them. Not after that.

“Yours,” you agree with mindless devotion.


End file.
